An Interview
by taggerung0254
Summary: Here's another one for the Pairing Game! I got Gippal and Shelindra this time around. Hoo boy.


**Ok sea monkeys! Here's another one for the pairing game! It was Gippal and Shelindra. Hooo boy. This is so bad, its funny! **

**I don't own FFX-2, or the lyrics within. **

"This is Luca's favorite roving reporter, Shelindra. Today, I have an exclusive interview with the Machine Faction Leader, Gippal. How are you today, Mr. Gippal?"

"Don't call me 'Mr.'. I'm not old you know!"

"Okay then, Gippal, how are you today?"

" I am a-maz-ing. What else would I be?"

"What else indeed? Tell us, Gippal, what are the future plans for the Machine Faction? Are you going to remain in charge of the organization? Or will you hand over the reigns to another individual?"

"Weeeeell, I can't see that happening any time soon. It's kinda like my pet. It only likes me."

"Interesting. What about other pursuits? Is it true that you'll be the team captain for the Al Bhed Psyches?"

"I'd blow the other players out of the water. I don't want to ruin their sex lives. Chics dig winners."

"Yes they certainly do. Well, what about YOUR personal life? Is there any truth to the rumors of a love child with the former Gullwing Rikku?"

"BIG NO on that one."

"Then all the women of Spira are still ready and willing to bear your child. Will you settle down soon? And with who?"

"Nope. I'm too much for just one lady."

"Well then, no plans for the immediate future I see. What about you're budding singing career?"

"I'll be continuing with that. My new hit is ready for its virgin release."

"Oh really? Would you like to share it with us?"

"What the heck. Lets do it!"

**"Are you ready for a concert, Spira!"**

**crowd 'rah's**

**"I said, ARE YOU READY FOR A CONCERT!"**

**CROWD GOES WILD**

She's into superstitions black chacs and moogle dolls.

I feel a premonition that girl's gonna make me fall.

She's into new sensations new mechs and pyre flies.

She's got a new ma-chi-na, for all those feinds in flight

She'll make you take your clothes off and play with moombas in the rain.   
She'll make you live her abso-posi-crazy life but she'll take away your pain  
like trigger-happy to your brain. Come On! 

_CHORUS:_  
Upside, inside out she's livin la vida Luca  
She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida Luca  
Her lips are Flame Flan red and her skin's the color mocha  
She will wear you out livin la vida Luca Come On!  
Livin la vida Luca, Come on!  
She's livin la vida Luca.

Woke up in Kil-I-ka, in a funky cheap hotel  
She took my heart and she took my gil  
she must've slipped me a sleeping spell  
She never drinks the water and makes you order Zan-ar-kand champagne  
Once you've had a taste of her you'll never be the same  
Yeah, she'll tantalize your brain.

_CHORUS_

Upside, inside out she's livin la vida Luca  
She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida Luca  
Her lips are Flame Flan and her skin's the color mocha   
She will wear you out livin la vida Luca Come On!  
Livin la vida Luca, Come on!  
She's livin la vida Luca

She'll make you take your clothes off and play with moombas in the rain.  
She'll make you live her crazy life  
but she'll take away your pain like trigger-happy to your brain. Come On!

_CHORUS_

Upside, inside out she's livin la vida Luca  
She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida Luca  
Her lips are Flame Flan red and her skin's the color mocha  
She will wear you out livin la vida Luca Come On!  
Livin la vida Luca, Come on!  
She's livin la vida Luca.

**crowd of women roars and throws underwear at Gippal**

"Hey now! I hope you ladies write your names and numbers on these thongs! He he-huh?" Gippal picks up one pair of underwear that had landed on his ear, which turned out to be granny-panties with '555-1235' on it. Looking around, he sees Shelindra waving hysterically and pointing to herself.

"Oh gross…" He dropped the panties and ran off stage, with Shelindra right on his heels. She was in the press corp, of course she could get backstage! Too bad he ran into a dead end dressing room…

**It was bad. I told you. You didn't listen! As punishment, you must enter a review! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**


End file.
